Merle Dixon
|Alter = Mitte 40 Jahre |Beruf = Ehemaliger Gefängnisinsasse |Status = Siehe:Vorlage:DB/TV |Erster Auftritt = Gefangene der Toten |Letzter Auftritt = Tag der Frösche Chupacabra (in Daryls Traum) |Tod = |Tod2 = |Waffe = |Gespielt von = Michael Rooker |Synchronsprecher = Hans-Jürgen Wolf }} Merle ist Rassist und Atheist. Von Klein auf war er auf sich allein gestellt. Er gehört zu der Gruppe der Atlanta-Überlebenden. Charakterentwicklung Staffel 1 Gefangene der Toten Merle hat seinen Job nach einem Streit mit seinem Chef verloren. Bei dem Streit ist er handgreiflich geworden und hat seinem Vorgesetzten 5 Zähne ausgeschlagen. Hierfür bekam er 16 Monate Militärknast als Strafe. Seine Tat bereut er allerdings nicht. Merle ist gemeinsam mit Andrea, Jacqui, Morales und T-Dog in einem Kaufhaus unterwegs, als sie in der Nähe Schüsse hören. Die Zombies werden angelockt und umkreisen das Gebäude. Merle geht auf das Dach, während die anderen Glenn und Rick helfen vor den Zombies zu fliehen. Vom Dach aus eröffnet er das Feuer auf die Untoten. Die Anderen, die gerade für Glenn's sichere Rückkehr sorgen, laufen aufs Dach um ihn davon abzuhalten für weiteres Aufsehen zu sorgen. Merle lässt sich allerdings nichts sagen. Er schlägt Rick zur Seite und fällt über T-Dog her und verprügelt ihn. Er lässt seinem Zorn an T-Dog freien lauf. Rick, der sich wieder gefangen hat, schlägt Merle von Hinten nieder und fesselt ihn mit Handschellen an ein Lüftungsrohr. Er hält Merle seine eigene Waffe an den Kopf um ihm zu zeigen, wer jetzt der Boss ist. Die Gruppe berät über einen Sicheren Weg aus der Stadt und überlegt sich durch die Kanalisation zu gehen. Um zu prüfen ob das Haus direkt an die Kanalisation angeschlossen ist, geht die Gruppe in den Keller. Nur T-Dog wird bei Merle zurückgelassen. Merle versucht T-Dog zu beeinflussen, dass er ihn befreit, sodass er sich an Rick rächen kann. Der hat aber zu viel Angst und wartet lieber auf die Anderen. In der Zwischenzeit gelingt es der Gruppe zwei Autos zu organisieren. Die Flucht aus dem Kaufhaus muss schnell gehen. Dabei soll T-Dog Merle von den Handschellen befreien. Doch er stolpert unglücklich und verliert den Schlüssel in einem Abflussrohr. Aus Panik flieht er vom Dach, schließt allerdings noch die Tür mit einer starken Kette zu. Nachdem die Gruppe das Kaufhaus verlassen und in das Camp fliehen können, bleibt Merle auf dem Dach gefangen. Tag der Frösche Während Merle auf seine Rettung wartet versucht er alles: Er schreit, betet, flucht; doch nichts zeigt Wirkung. Als er am verzweifelsten ruft rütteln 3 Zombies an der Dachtür. Die angelegten Ketten halten. In seiner Not sieht er Dale's Werkzeugkasten. Mit seinem Gürtel schafft er es sich die Säge zu angeln. Das Sägeblatt ist jedoch zu stumpf um Metall zu sägen. In seiner Panik sieht er keinen anderen Ausweg als sich die Hand abzusägen. Vatos Mit seinem Gürtel hat er sich den Stumpf abgebunden, damit er nicht verblutet. Über einen zweiten Ausgang kann er vom Dach fliehen. Unterwegs kämpft er gegen zwei Zombies, die er mit einer Rohrzange niederschlägt. Er findet vier Gaskocher und kann sich mit einer Metallplatte den Stumpf ausbrennen. Über eine Feuerleiter gelingt ihm die Flucht. Staffel 3 Zeit der Ernte Nach über acht Monaten und einige Kilometer von Atlanta entfernt, findet Merle die beiden Frauen Andrea und Michonne in einem Gebüsch versteckt, nachdem einige Männer der Woodbury-Überlebenden die Absturzstelle des Helikopters untersucht haben. Er ist sichtlich überrascht und erfreut seine alte Weggefährtin wieder zu sehen. Andrea kann dies nicht glauben und verliert das Bewusstsein. Gemeinsam fahren sie in den Ort Woodbury. Nachdem die Frauen von Dr. Stevens behandelt wurden, betritt Merle das Krankenzimmer um sich intensiver mit Andrea zu unterhalten. Er erkundigt sich über die Gruppe im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen über seinen Bruder Daryl. Dabei zeigt er Andrea auch seine neue Prothese und erinnert daran, wie er auf dem Kaufhaus zurück gelassen wurde. Als der Gouverneur das Zimmer betritt, hält sich Merle im Hintergrund auf. Gemeinsam mit den Frauen gehen sie auf die Strasse, als die Meldung kommt, dass sich ein Zombie der Absperrung nähert. Merle kümmert sich um den Untoten, indem er ihn von der Absperrung aus erschießt. Kurze Zeit später tauchen noch zwei weitere Zombies auf, die Merle ebenfalls tötet. Am nächsten Tag befindet sich Merle im Woodbury Labor und streitet mit Milton. Der Gouverneur kommt herein und Milton provoziert Merle so stark, dass dieser den "Forscher" angreifen möchte. Der Gouverneur geht dazwischen und schickt Merle weg. Nachdem der Aufenthaltsort einiger Nationalgardisten bekannt geworden ist, unterstützt Merle den Gouverneur bei einem Feuerüberfall, bei dem alle Soldaten getötet werden. Leben und Tod Merle lässt sich von Andrea den Standort der Farm auf einer Karte zeigen. Er vermutet seinen Bruder dort, da Andrea es für möglich hält, dass ihre "ehemalige" Gruppe nach der Invasion der Zombie-Herde dort wieder zurück gekehrt ist. Nach der Einweisung geht Merle zum Gouverneur um ihm von den neuen Erkenntnissen zu berichten. Dieser findet die wenigen Indizien nicht ausreichend und verbietet Merle nach seinem Bruder zu suchen. Schließlich wird er in Woodbury benötigt. Anruf Merle ist am Vormittag auf dem Fest mit kühlen Getränken. Nach der bewegenden Rede des Gouverneurs begleitet er diesen zusammen mit Milton in seine Wohnung um weitere Getränke zu holen. Milton quengelt, dass er die Energie, die bei diesem Fest von den Generatoren verwendet wird, für seine Experimente benötigt und das Fest um 6 - 10 Tage verschieben will. Merle und der Gouverneur wollen unbedingt feiern und reden auf Milton ein, bis dieser schließlich nachgibt. Merle wird von einem seiner Männer gerufen und überwacht Michonne, die sechs Zombies auf dem Arena-Feld getötet hat. Der Gouverneur kommt, weshalb Merle sich zurück zieht. Michonne tritt nach einer Weile mit ihrer Waffe vor die Tür. Merle geht zum Gouverneur und fragt ob es hier ein Problem gibt, doch dieser verneint. Merle fährt zusammen mit Milton und Caesar zu einer Zombie-Falle. Mit ihrem Truck holen sie ein Netz voller Zombies heraus. Milton möchte einen Zombie zur Forschung mitnehmen, worauf hin ihm Merle einen Stab gibt um sich den Zombie zu sichern. Milton verliert die Kontrolle und der Zombie beißt in seinen Ärmel. Durch eine Schicht von Klebeband wird er jedoch geschützt, was Merle lobt. Er nimmt ihm den Zombie ab und tötet ihn sofort. Caesar hält ihm einen anderen Zombie hin, den Merle auf den Boden drückt und ihm mit einer Zange die Zähne zieht. Zurück in Woodbury sitzt er am Ausgang, als Michonne und Andrea plötzlich vorhaben zu gehen. Er versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch sie wollen unbedingt die Stadt verlassen. Er bespricht sich mit Caesar, der gerade Wache hält. Andrea kommt näher. Er schickt sie bestimmt fort. Schließlich öffnet er das Tor. Die Frauen beratschlagen sich und schließlich geht Michonne allein. Er schließt das Tor hinter ihr. Am Abend erreicht das Fest ihren Höhepunkt. Alle versammeln sich in der Arena. Dort sind sechs Zombies an Ketten festgebunden. Merle und sein Gegner betreten das Feld, wobei Merle von der Menge bejubelt wird. Angespornt von den Rufen erklärt er, dass er seinen Gegner ohne Hände erledigen wird. Sie beginnen unter der Aufsicht von Tim zu kämpfen. Nach einer Weile werden die Zombies enger zusammen getrieben. Am Schluss gewinnt Merle überlegen, stellt seinen Fuß auf die Brust seines am Boden liegenden Gegners und lässt sich feiern. Auf der Jagd Zusammen mit Crowley, Tim und einem Neuen hat Merle die Verfolgung von Michonne aufgenommen. Sie gelangen an eine Waldlichtung und bemerken einige zerschnittene Körperteile auf dem Boden. Merle erkennt sofort, dass dies eine Bedeutung hat, doch er versteht es nicht, bis Garguilo sagt "Geht zurück". Er zeigt, dass die abgetrennten Arme ein G, die Beine ein O und der Torso umgekehrt ist. Merle ist begeistert und erklärt den Fund zu einem Beißergramm. Garguilo bekommt jedoch Angst und will wieder zurück. Merle nimmt ihn sich vor und erklärt ihm, dass er sich zusammen reißen muss. Die Gruppe geht in Formation und schaut sich um. Merle ruft Michonne und versucht sie einzuschüchtern, als sie sich plötzlich von einem Baum fallen lässt und Crowley den Kopf abtrennt um danach Tim ins Herz zu stechen. Geistesgegenwärtig eröffnet Merle das feuer. Es gelingt ihm ein Streifschuss am Bein der flüchtenden Frau. Sofort beginnt er sie zu verfolgen, doch sie kann entkommen. Er kehrt zu Garguilo zurück, der zusammen gebrochen ist vor den Leichen. Merle wirft ihn um und zwingt ihn sich zusammen zu reißen. Dann erklärt er, dass sie ihre eigenen Leute nicht mutieren lassen und sticht mit seiner Prothese in Tims Kopf. Garguilo versteht es und sticht seinerseits Crowley mit einem Messer in den Schädel. Merle will weiter, denn sie befinden sich in der Nähe der Roten Zone und durch die Schüsse könnten Beißer angelockt werden. Sie gehen weiter in den Wald, als Merle stehen bleibt um zu lauschen. Er dreht sich um und kann Garguilo gerade noch aus der Bahn werfen, bevor ihn Michonnes Messer erwischt hätte. Mit seiner Prothese entwaffnet er sie, doch ihr gelingt es sich fallen zu lassen und Merle in die Weichteile zu treten. Völlig überwältigt von dem Schmerz kippt er um. Er erkennt gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie einige Beißer näher kommen. Den ersten wirft er beiseite, doch der zweite ringt stark mit ihm. Garguilo kommt ihm zur Hilfe und ersticht den Beißer. Der zuvor beiseite geworfene Untote ist wieder auf den Beinen, wird jedoch von Merle erledigt. Michonne ist erneut verschwunden. Merle hebt seine Waffe auf und erklärt Garguilo, dass er sich gut gehalten hat und er ihm dafür ein Bier ausgeben will, sobald sie wieder in Woodbury sind. Dieser kann jedoch nicht verstehen, warum sie die Suche abbrechen. Merle erklärt ihm, dass es zu gefährlich ist diese Frau noch weiter zu verfolgen, da sie bereits von Untoten angegriffen wurden und gerade nur knapp entkommen sind. Der Junge will allerdings nicht verstehen, sodass Merle sich gezwungen sieht ihn um zu bringen. Zuvor fragt er jedoch nochmal nach seinem Namen um ihn später dem Gouverneur als Helden zu erklären. Er nimmt die Pistole von Garguilo und geht weiter. Nach einer Weile kommt er zu einem Geschäft, vor dem ein Pärchen ahnungslos steht und plaudert. Er bedroht sie mit der Pistole und sieht Glenn vor sich. Die beiden erkennen sich wieder, worauf hin Merle wissen will, ob Daryl, sein Bruder, noch lebt und ob er ihn zu ihm bringen kann. Dafür lässt er seine Waffe fallen. Glenn traut ihm nicht und besteht darauf Merle zurück zu lassen. Diesem wird es schließlich zu bunt und er zieht eine weitere Pistole aus der Tasche und schießt. Die beiden gehen in Deckung, worauf hin Merle Maggie gefangen nehmen kann. Mit seiner Geisel zwingt er Glenn in den Wagen und lässt ihn nach Woodbury fahren. Dort angekommen geht er zum Gouverneur und erklärt, dass seine Gruppe Michonne schon erledigt hatte, als sie von einer Herde überfallen wurden, bei der alle außer ihm starben. Merle konnte nur gerade so entkommen. Jedoch fand er unterwegs zwei Leute, die zu einem guten Unterschlupf gehören, bei dem er viele Vorräte vermutet. Er berichtet, dass einer aus der Gruppe von Atlanta gehört. Dann geht er zur Befragung. Tod vor der Tür Glenn sitzt mit Klebeband an einen Stuhl gefesselt im Verhörraum 1. Seine Freundin, in einem anderen Verhörraum direkt nebenan. Merle kommt auf ihn zu und lässt sein Messer an der Prothese über den Tisch fahren. Er erklärt ihm, warum er hier ist, dass er sich ergeben wollte, doch Glenn ihn weiter bedrohte. Dann erinnert an das Dach in Atlanta, wo sie ihn zurück gelassen haben. Glenn erklärt, dass sie umkehrten um ihn zu holen. Als er von T-Dog spricht möchte Merle wissen, wo er sich befindet um das Kriegsbeil mit ihm zu begraben. Glenn erklärt, dass er nicht überlebt hat, worauf hin Merle sich zu ihm beugt und wünscht, dass es langsam ging. Dann lehnt er sich an den Tisch und will mehr über die Gruppe und insbesondere Daryl erfahren. Glenn schweigt. Merle spielt auf Maggie an und berührt ihn mit seinem Messer, während er davon spricht, wie sie sich küssen. Schließlich presst er ihm die flache Seite der Schneide gegen den Mund und zieht ihn zurück. Dann lässt er ihn los und fragt wo sich der Sheriff und der Rest der Gruppe befinden. Glenn bricht ihm mit dem Kopf erneut die Nase. Wütend tritt Merle gegen den Tisch. Dann lächelt er ihn an und verpasst ihm seinerseits eine Kopfnuss. Danach beginnt er Glenn mit der gesunden Hand zu schlagen. Nach jedem Schlag fordert er ihn erneut auf seine Freunde preis zu geben. Merle hat den Asiaten zusammen geschlagen. Er spuckt Blut und sein rechtes Auge ist halb zu geschwollen. Er fragt erneut, wo sie sich versteckt halten. Glenn erklärt, dass schon bald seine Gruppe auftauchen wird, worauf Merle erwidert, dass er einen Kuchen für sie backen wird. Er fährt fort, dass er nicht allein ist, worauf Glenn erklärt, dass sie zu viele sind und sie sich nicht versteckt haben, sondern auf den Straßen überlebten. Dann zählt er die verlorenen Überlebenden auf, wobei er Andrea zuletzt erwähnt. Merle durchschaut die Lüge und grinst ihn an. Er geht hinaus und holt einen Beißer an einer Führungsstange. Dann bringt er das Monster in den Verhörraum zu Glenn. Er gibt ihm eine letzte Chance zu gestehen, wo seine Gruppe ist. Als dieser weiter schweigt, lässt er den Zombie los und tritt ihn in Richtung des Gefangenen. Dann verriegelt er die Tür. Irgendwie gelingt es Glenn sich zu befreien und den Untoten zu erledigen. Der Gouverneur, Merle und Crowley treffen sich draußen vor dem Gebäude bei den Autos. Der Anführer will wissen, ob Andrea die beiden kennen könnte. Merle erklärt, dass er Maggie zuvor nicht gesehen hat. Auf die Frage nach dem Unterschlupf gesteht Merle, dass Glenn noch nicht geredet hat. Crowley pflichtet bei, dass der Junge mit einem Untoten in Minuten fertig war und fragt warum Merle ihn töten wollte. Dieser giftet zurück, dass er ihn gereizt hat. Es wird nach Maggie gefragt, doch mit ihr hat er noch nicht begonnen. Der Gouverneur möchte es persönlich übernehmen und geht in den Verhörraum 2. Nach einer Weile gehen der Gouverneur, Crowley und Merle zusammen mit Maggie in den Verhörraum 1 zu Glenn. Dieser ist mit einem Stuhlbein bewaffnet und möchte die Gruppe angreifen, doch Crowley kann ihn dazu bringen seine Waffe fallen zu lassen, indem er auf Maggie zielt. Der Gouverneur wird ernst und erklärt, dass einer ihr Lager verraten wird. Er zielt zuerst auf Maggie, geht dann aber mit der Waffe auf Glenn zu. In dem Moment gibt Maggie nach und erklärt, dass sie sich im Gefängnis aufhalten und zu zehnt sind. Er nimmt Maggie noch einmal in den Arm dann schickt er sie zu Glenn und verlässt mit den anderen beiden Männern das Zimmer. Der Gouverneur ruft eine Versammlung seiner engsten Vertrauten bei sich zusammen. Hierbei erklärt er, dass diese wenigen Personen das geschafft haben, was Merle für unmöglich hielt, nämlich das Gefängnis zu säubern. Dann will er von diesem versichert bekommen, dass er ihm treu ist, denn in der anderen Gruppe befindet sich Daryl, sein Bruder. Merle bestätigt, dass er zum Gouverneur hält. Dieser gibt ihm und Crowley auf, eine kleine Gruppe zusammen zu stellen und das Gefängnis auszukundschaften. Die Männer gehen und lassen den Gouverneur allein zurück. Siehe, dein Bruder Der Gouverneur bespricht mit Merle die Situation des Gefängnisse. Merle will wissen, ob Woodbury dahin verlegt werden soll. Der Gouverneur will aber seine Stadt nicht aufgeben und erklärt, dass die Gruppe ausgelöscht werden soll und die Beißer dort wieder hinziehen können. Merle fragt was mit seinem Bruder ist und erhält die Versicherung, dass ihm nichts passiert. Glenn und Andrea sollen hingegen aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Merle und Warren öffnen die Tür zum Verhörraum 1. Plötzlich springen ihnen Glenn und Maggie entgegen. Merle kann seinen Angreifer wegschleudern, doch Maggie erledigt Warren, der in seinem Todeskampf das Maschinengewehr abfeuert, wobei sich Merle instinktiv zu Boden wirft. Kurz darauf liegt Glenn auf der Erde und Merle hält ihm sein Messer an die Kehle, als Maggie ihn mit der Maschinenpistole bedroht. Er bemerkt Caesar hinter der Frau und ergibt sich. Sie dreht sich um. In diesem Moment entwaffnet er sie und fordert Glenn auf sich zu erheben. Sie werden wieder in den Verhörraum gebracht. Caesar holt Säcke und stülpt sie den beiden über den Kopf. Dann führen sie die Gefangenen hinaus. Plötzlich werden sie durch eine Blend- und Nebelgranate irritiert und an der Sicht gehindert. Sie versuchen die neuen Eindringlinge und Gefangenen zu erschießen, diese können jedoch entkommen. Merle wird zusammen mit Caesar ins Labor gerufen. Dort berichten sie, dass Warren von einem der Angreifer getötet wurde. Andrea will raus und die Eindringlinge stellen. Merle ist ganz ihrer Meinung, doch der Gouverneur schickt sie um nach den Leuten in den Wohnungen zu schauen, während die anderen die Stadt verteidigen sollen. Draußen drängen sie die Eindringlinge zurück, werden allerdings gezwungen sich zu verstecken. Die Fremden können schließlich entkommen. Jedoch konnten sie einen von ihnen töten und einen weiteren gefangen nehmen. Merle hört, wie der Gouverneur verletzt wurde. Er eilt sofort zu ihm in die Krankenstation. Dort sind bereits Haley und Milton. Er fragt was passiert ist und berichtet, dass die Fremden entkommen konnten. Ganz Woodbury kommt auf dem Arenagelände zusammen. Der Gouverneur hält eine Rede, in der er den Angriff der Fremden als Terrorakt beschreibt, wobei sie feige versuchten ihnen Woodbury wegzunehmen. Er fährt fort, dass er diesmal erneut Angst hatte. Eine solche Angst, wie er sie nur aus den ersten Tagen der Seuche kannte. Er erklärt, dass sie nur so weit kommen konnten, weil ein Terrorist unter ihnen ist. Merle wird beschuldigt die Fremden unterstützt zu haben und als Beweis wird Daryl vorgeführt und Merle entwaffnet. Die beiden Brüder schauen sich ungläubig an. Kriegsrecht Die Menge kommt näher. Andrea reißt sich frei und bittet den Gouverneur um Nachsicht, doch dieser lehnt ab. Stattdessen macht er den Brüdern ein Angebot. Einer von beiden darf frei gehen, wenn der andere in einem Kampf zwischen ihnen getötet wird. Der Gouverneur erklärt, dass er somit die Loyalität von Merle testen will. Dieser erklärt der Menge, dass es für ihn nur Woodbury gibt und beginnt auf seinen Bruder einzuschlagen. Als dieser beginnt sich zu wehren erklärt ihm Merle, dass er ihn aus dieser Lage bringen wird. Es werden zusätzlich Zombies in die Arena geführt. Die Brüder wehren sich mit Faustschlägen gegen die Untoten, als plötzlich ein Zombie erschossen wird und Haley von einer Kugel tödlich verwundet wird. Die Lichter werden aus geschossen und eine Rauch-Granate in die Menge geworfen. In dem ganzen Durcheinander gelingt es Daryl seine Armbrust zu nehmen. Merle gibt ihm Rückendeckung und schlägt Shupert nieder. Sie können entkommen. Wenige Meter weiter, an der Nordmauer erkennen Rick und seine Freunde, wen sie neben Daryl noch gerettet haben. Rick will ihn erneut zurück lassen, allerdings hat Merle schon begonnen ein Loch in den Zaun zu brechen. Es bleibt ihnen keine Zeit um dies vor Ort zu klären, also folgt die Gruppe Merle ins Freie und unterstützt ihn bei der Bekämpfung einiger Zombies. Sie laufen zu einem Wagen, der einige Meilen außerhalb der Stadt geparkt ist. Dort werden sie von Glenn und Michonne empfangen. Beide sind wütend auf Merle und wollen ihn am liebsten sofort töten. Rick und Daryl halten sie jedoch zurück. Merle erklärt ihnen, dass Andrea lebt und mit Michonne aufgegriffen wurde. Er führt fort, dass sie und der Gouverneur sich näher gekommen sind. Die Gruppe gerät immer mehr in Streit um Merle, sodass Rick schließlich gezwungen ist ihn KO zu schlagen. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, sieht er, dass sich die Gruppe etwas abseits über ihn und Michonne unterhalten. Daryl kommt schließlich, legt den Arm um ihn und erklärt, dass sie allein weiter ziehen und sich von der Gruppe trennen. Zuflucht Merle pinkelt an einen Baum, während sich sein jüngerer Bruder darüber beschwert, dass sie nur Insekten und Moskitos finden. Er schlägt vor, dass sie lieber angeln gehen sollten. Sie streiten darüber, in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind, ob westwärts oder südwärts. Daryl wirft Merle vor, dass er aus allem einen Wettstreit machen muss. Merle sammelt eine Schnur ein und akzeptiert den Vorschlag zu fischen. Etwas weiter hören sie ein Geräusch. Daryl ist der Meinung, dass es der Schrei eines Babys war. Merle meint jedoch, dass es Tierlaute sind. Als sie weiter gehen gelangen sie an einen Fluss, über den eine Brücke führt. Oben auf dem Übergang kämpfen zwei Männer gegen einige Zombies. Daryl eilt sofort los um ihnen zu helfen. Merle will ihn hindern, denn er möchte sich nicht grundlos in Gefahr begeben für Leute, die ihm nie etwas Gutes getan haben. Oben auf der Brücke trottet er langsam seinem jüngeren Bruder hinterher. Dieser kämpft gegen die Zombies und hilft den Mexikanern. Merle zückt schließlich seine Waffe und erschießt ebenfalls einen Untoten. Der mexikanische Vater spricht ihn auf spanisch an, worauf hin Merle ihn irgendwann anblafft doch englisch zu sprechen. Schließlich wird er von einem Zombie attackiert und schwer bedrängt. Merle lehnt sich zurück und schaut ihm zu. Sein jüngerer Bruder hilft dem Mann jedoch. Merle findet, dass sie sich eine Belohnung verdient haben und beginnt damit das Auto zu durchwühlen. Dabei droht er dem Mexikaner mit seiner Pistole, als dieser näher kommt. Daryl zwingt ihn schließlich mit vorgehaltener Armbrust aus dem Wagen hinaus zu kommen und schickt die Fremden fort. Nachdem sie gegangen sind verlassen auch die Dixons die Brücke, auf die weitere Zombies strömen. Im Wald erklärt Merle die Mexikaner für undankbar. Seiner Meinung nach schulden sie ihm etwas. Daryl jedoch sieht großzügig darüber hinweg. Merle will wissen, wie weit seine Großzügigkeit geht, doch Daryl erkennt, dass es sich mal wieder um das Zurücklassen auf dem Kaufhaus dreht. Er wirft Merle vor, dass er allein für seine abgetrennte Hand und seine Situation verantwortlich ist. Er erinnert seinen Bruder daran, dass sie das Camp in Atlanta ausrauben wollten. Daryl erwidert, dass es dazu nie gekommen ist. Seinerseits wirft Daryl vor, dass sein großer Bruder ihn verlassen hat, als sie Kinder waren. Merle wird wütend und zerreißt dabei Daryls Kleidung. Er sieht die Narben auf dem Rücken und gibt zu, dass er davon nicht wusste. Daryl widerspricht ihm und erklärt, dass dies der Grund war, warum er sie damals verlassen hat. Merle gibt zu, dass er seinen Vater getötet hätte, wenn er länger geblieben wäre. Daryl geht in Richtung des Gefängnisses. Er erklärt, dass er dorthin geht, wo er hingehört. Sein älterer Bruder gibt zu, dass er Michonne und Glenn beinahe getötet hätte und deshalb dort nicht mitgehen kann. Für Daryl verlässt er diesmal nicht Merle, sondern Merle verlässt ihn. Merle schaut sich im Wald um und folgt dann seinem Bruder. Als sie am Gefängnis ankommen, sehen sie, wie der Gouverneur einige Zombies in den Außenhof gebracht hat und dann davon geht. Merle und Daryl helfen Rick sich gegen einige Untote zu wehren. Als diese besiegt sind schauen sie auf das Gefängnis. Merle ist stolz den Sheriff gerettet zu haben. Judas Die Gruppe ist im Zellentrakt zusammen gekommen. Nur Merle ist ausgeschlossen im Zellenvorraum. Während die Mitglieder beratschlagen, ob es besser wäre zu gehen oder zu bleiben, erklärt er, dass der Gouverneur bereits an allen Straßen vom Gefängnis weg Truppen stationiert hat. Er beschreibt, dass der Angriff erst der Anfang war. Später baut er an seine Prothese wieder ein Messer dran. Hershel kommt zu ihm. Sie sprechen über sein amputiertes Bein. Er sieht es so, dass sie beide durch Rick Zeit mit ihren Lieben gewonnen haben. Danach zitiert er eine Stelle aus dem Matthäusevangelium, die Merle vervollständigt. Andrea kommt in das Gefängnis. Sie wird herein gelassen und durchsucht. Danach wird sie in den Zellenvorraum gebracht. Dort wird ihr gesagt, dass der Gouverneur lügt. Sie beschuldigt Merle, dass er versucht habe Michonne zu töten. Nicht der Gouverneur. Später redet Carol Andrea ein, den Gouverneur im Schlaf zu töten. Die Frau bekommt ein Auto und ihre Waffen zurück und Merle öffnet ihr das Tor. Am Abend sitzen sie beisammen. Beth singt ein Lied. Merle steht in der Ecke und hört zu, während Rick, Hershel und Daryl Pläne schmieden. Das Ultimatum Sein Bruder, Rick und Hershel gehen zu einem Treffen mit dem Gouverneur. Währenddessen übernimmt Glenn die Führung der Gruppe und erklärt, dass sie überall Munition verteilen sollen. Merle fühlt sich unwohl,seinen Bruder mit dem Gouverneur allein zu lassen und will ihm zu Hilfe eilen. Er erklärt der Gruppe, dass er nun am verwundbarsten sei und sie mit einem Attentat die Differenzen sofort bereinigen können. Glenn ist jedoch dagegen aus Angst, dass Rick, Daryl und Hershel ins Kreuzfeuer geraten könnten oder als Geiseln genommen werden. Er verbietet den Einsatz. Für Merle ist das Thema jedoch noch nicht abgeschlossen. Er stellt sich demonstrativ vor die Ausgangstür und blockiert Glenn den Weg. Die beiden Männer kämpfen gegeneinander, wobei Merle erneut die Oberhand behält. Jedoch greifen die Freunde von Glenn ein. Durch einen Schuss in die Luft von Beth lässt Merle schließlich nach und gibt vorerst auf. Später versucht er Michonne davon zu überzeugen den Gouverneur anzugreifen. Er erklärt, dass beide ausgezeichnete Kämpfer sind und das Attentat mühelos durchführen könnten. Daryl würde er mit einem Jagdpfiff warnen, sodass sie in Sicherheit sind. Andrea müsste sich kurzfristig entscheiden, zu wem sie gehört. Doch auch Michonne verweigert ihre Hilfe. Rick kommt zurück und erklärt der Gruppe, dass er bei der Verhandlung mit dem Gouverneur erfahren hat, dass dieser das Gefängnis haben will und sie sich deshalb im Krieg mit ihm befinden. Besonderheiten * Seine rechte Hand wird von Daryl gefunden. Er packt sie in T-Dog's Kopftuch und in Glenns Rucksack. Beim Verhör von Miguel verwendet er sie als Drohmittel. Er schmeißt sie ihm hin und sagt, er habe die Hand dem letzten Typen abgeschnitten, der ihn wütend gemacht hat.Daryl findet die Hand auf dem Dach neben der blutigen Säge - * In der Folge Chupacabra verunglückt Daryl und fängt an zu fantasieren. In diesen Fantasien erscheint ihm Merle, der ihm unterbewusst antreibt aus der Situation zu gelangen. * Er ist schon mal an Tripper erkrankt. * Merle konsumiert Drogen - Methamphetamin (Crystal Meth).In konfesziert Rick Merle's Drogen mit der Bemerkung "Sie haben da etwas in der Nase" und wirft es vom Kaufhausdach. Desweiteren holt Daryl in der Folge Antibiotikum aus Merles Motorrad und sagt, dass er noch Merles Zeug hat. Dabei zählt er unter anderem Crystal Meth auf. *Daryl spricht in der Folge Kriegsrecht darauf an, dass bevor er auf die Atlanta-Überlebenden traf mit Merle allein überlebt hat. Sie waren damals schon das einzige, auf das sie sich verlassen haben. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das angekündigte Videospiel von Activision: The Walking Dead - Survival Instinct *Er verlor seine Alkohol und Nikotin-süchtige Mutter als sein Haus abbrannte. *Sein Vater schlug beide Söhne auf den Rücken. Merle ist deshalb von zuhause weg gelaufen, da er ihn sonst getötet hätte. *Merle war schon mehr als 1 mal im Gefängnis *Will Dixon war der Vater von Merle. *Jess Collins war der Halb-Onkel von Merle. Sonstiges * Weitere Informationen zu Merle Dixon Trivia * In einem Interview mit AMC berichtet der Schauspieler Michael Rooker davon, dass ihm häufig die Rolle des Bösewichts angeboten wird. * Im selben Interview erzählt er auch, dass es auf dem Dach des Kaufhauses angeblich 130°F (ca. 54°C) gewesen wären. * Activision erstellt ein TWD-Spiel (für alle möglichen Konsolen + PC) über die Dixon-Brüder (Merle und Daryl). Das Spiel ist für 2013 angekündigt und findet zwischen dem Ausbruch der Seuche und Rick´s Erwachen aus dem Koma statt. Link: Offizielle Internetseite * In der Folge Blutsbande holt Daryl eine Tüte mit Merles Medikamenten aus der Motorradtasche. In diesem Beutel ist die Droge "Blue Sky" zu sehen, die eine Rolle in der TV-Serie Breaking Bad hat. Kategorie:Atlanta-Überlebender Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Woodbury-Überlebende Kategorie:Gefängnis-Bewohner